Can Time Heal All Wounds?
by UndyingDesire
Summary: Hermione and Draco are made head boy/girl in their seventh year  after war . Not like all of the others of its kind, the struggle of first love and denial.  Not to fluffy. A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **This is my first Dramionie i dont really know where im going with it so inspiring reviews would be greatly appreciated. I know theres not much dialogue in this but there will be later on, a bit OOC. Enjoy. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything Harry Potter wise... sad I know.

* * *

**Can Time Heal All Wounds?**

Chapter one

As Hermione boarded the old steam train, green shiny 'head girl' badge shining on her breast she began, as she had several times that summer, to ponder on who it would be who ended up sharing her carriage.

Sitting elegantly on the bold red seat of the heads compartment she brushed down her perfectly ironed, pristine condition uniform for non-existent crumbs.

Whilst carrying out this pointless task she didn't hear the soft clicking sound of the door opening and closing or the silent sneer begin to form on the onlooking blonde headed boys smug face.

It was only when the arrogant young man coughed in such a bored fashion that the girl paid any attention jumping from her seat into an almost cowering pose.

It had been almost a year since she had seen this boy in person, of course she'd seen his name and face plastered all over the Daily Prophet she hadn't really thought much about him except to wonder occasionally if he, unlike many others, would return to school for his final year as, of course, he had already completed his seventh year of Hogwarts.

"Obviously she _would_ choose the mudblood. How nice to see you... not." Draco Malfoy sneered. Before Hermione could throw back the insult that was nestled on the edge of her tongue the door opened and closed for the third time that day, another person had joined their gathering.

Both the teenagers turned to face the mighty form of Professor Horace Slughorn.

"Why my children!"

He exclaimed, "so happy am I too see and so proud to see that one of my very own Sliverins' has made head boy, and of course one of my favourites, yes you Miss Granger."

He beamed as Hermione stepped back shock swelling at the bemused look on the Professors face as she realised for the first time why Malfoy was in _her_ compartment.

After the initial shock Hermione soon settled to the fact that Malfoy was her new co-worker.

After receiving their first duties from the deputy headmaster both students departed from the compartment, told the prefects their jobs and the departed from each others company without a word said between the two.

Both just hoped that by fiddling with the perfecting rota that they would not have to see one another often.

When Hermione left the train along with her three best friends she ad not a care in the world, just a desire to feed and then retire to her bed for a early slumber.

However this was not to be, after the journey to the school by theastral and helping numerous first years find their ways she waited exhaustedly for the time when she could get her much needed sleep.

After listening to the headmistress (professor Minerva McGonagall) prattle on and after eating her fill of the glorious food she did not expect to be called to the small office just off from the Great Hall leaving the prefects to direct the new ones.

Much to the protests of her over stuffed friends she once again had to leave them to be in the same small space as that Sliverin. Okay so he was head boy, but still he was obviously no good even if McGonagall thought he was a changed guy Hermione could see straight through his front.

Upon entering the room Hermione could feel the tension that hung in the air between the boy and the professor.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you, I hope you ad a lovely summer" the old woman smiled at the shocked girl. 'buttering me up for something bad' she thought to herself and replied with an innocent smile in the professors direction.

"So I bet your wondering why your here, I would just like to say that before you react that this is none changeable, you must do it" With a fearful glance at one another the enemies gulped and nodded.

"I cannot believe I have to share a room with a stupid ferret!" Hermione ranted as she paced furiously back and forth in front of the warm fire in her new, cosy common room for two.

"You think I am happy about this Granger!" Malfoy snapped, "now, would please shut your dirty little mouth and sit the hell down so we can sort this crap out so I can go to bed!"

He gestured towards the large pile of rotas in front of him.

She reluctantly took er seat beside him sinking into the plush chair snuggling up to the arm rest, as far from the egotistical boy as she could.

It took the two heads most of their first night back at school together much to each of their disappointment and frustration.

It had taken almost all night to arrange the schedules for all the students above fourth year and to plan a rota for prefect duties.

So, much to the teenagers disgust, thy had ended up in a deep slumber entangled with each other in the morning.

Hermione was first to wake, luckily, she let out a small squeak when she found herself in such a position so hastily removed herself from the small sofa.

Conjuring a small blanket from her room to cover Draco she hurried up the stairs to the large bathroom and began her morning routine.

It was much later, when she was charming her hair into place, that she heard any signs of movement from the floor below.

When Malfoy reached the bathroom he entered without knocking muttering under his breath about smells and aches.

"Have you never heard of knocking! Shut up muttering and get the hell out!" Hermione screamed pushing the sullen Sliverin out of the door towards his bedroom.

That was the first of many arguments between the two wizards that day.

* * *

**A.N: **So thats it, I hope you liked it, please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: So this is it, the second chapter! I would just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed in my last chapter! It makes me want to write more! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter wise... sad I know.

Also I would just like to say now that I have not, nor will I ever, steal the ideas from any other writer on this site. :)

Right that's it I'll shut up now... enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2 ** Can Time Heal All Wounds?**

When Hermione returned to her common room in the hope that tonight she could take a long hot soak in the bath tub and then read a nice book while snuggling into her cosy, warm bed. Her hopes where dashed as soon as she entered the room.

"Granger," Came a drawl from the far corner of the room.

With a heaving sigh she turned to face the smirking boy who was lounging haughtily in the comfy armchair opposite the fizzing fire.

"What Malfoy?" She sighed. As she spoke he pointed a long, bony white finger towards a sheet of parchment that had obviously been folded and unfolded in Malfoys attempt to wish away the words.

Hermione picked the golden paper up; realising at first glance that the green scrawl dotted all over the parchment was that of her Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Head Boy and Girl, _it read

_ I am pleased to inform you that this year, as a celebration for winning the war earlier this year, there will be two balls; one for years 1,2,3,4 and 5; and one for years 6 and the extended 7._

_ As I am sure you will be aware, this year I will also be taking on a small job at the ministry and for this reason it gives me great pleasure to announce that I have left the duty of organising these events to you two. I am aware that this will take a lot of time to organise so as from now, you are to spend your transfiguration lessons either in your common room together or the library. If you are unsure of how to continue with your task please do not hesitate to ask._

_ Yours Minevra McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When she had finished reading the letter she abruptly dropped it back to the table and retreated to the small kitchenette just off from the common room, where she sat on the floor with her head between her knees.

This was the position Malfoy found her in sometime later when her dared venture in her direction.

"So, your going to just sit on the floor in my way, nice. What happened to our night patrol, it starts in like half an hour so get your lazy arse up those stairs you stupid girl. Merlin its only a damned letter and we get out of transfiguration, you should be happy! Do I look like I want to spend all my damned time with a stupid muggle born! Do you only ever think of yourself?"

That was the last straw, Hermione stood up with such force she knocked the wind out of Malfoy, thus concluding his steadily increasing monologue before it reached screaming point.

If her intention was to stop the noise she succeeded.

She took one steady step towards the angry boy ahead of her,

"Malfoy," she whispered in her most threatening voice she could muster. " Don't you dare call me selfish again. Lets not forget who saved your slimy arse in the war hmm? In matter of fact I would say you are the only one here thinking of only yourself. Oh and don't worry about patrols," She pulled her wand from her pocket and with a lavish flick of it her clothes where transformed into muggle jeans and a figure hugging t-shirt. "I'm ready, see this is why I don't need those lessons any more. So if you would please hurry up and change."

With that she stormed from the room leaving Malfoy trying to catch his breath and get the image of her in that shirt thoroughly out of his mind.

Patrol that night passed with little in the way of conversation and only one disturbance; first year Ravenclaw, third flood... sent to bed with a severe warning.

When the clock struck one both the students let out a breath neither knew they where holding and headed back to their common room together, in silence.

Until just as they where climbing a staircase towards their room when there was an almighty crash from the east wing, they both began the decent at a run neither noticing the soft, invisible gush of wind that passed by the two of them.

When the two heads reached the room, out of breath and moody, they found no trace of life except from the small tabby cat loitering near the entrance.

Mrs Norris.

Soon they heard the hard wheezing coming from around the corridor, the tell tale sign of Filch, the caretaker, Mrs. Norris' owner.

It had taken Hermione and Draco mere seconds to clear the entire wing with one quick sweep of their wands.

And after much deliberation the two finally managed to get away from the decaying old man in pretence that they where going to go and find the culprit to all of the destruction in the wing.

The walk back to their common room was more lively that the rest of the night, a slight banter erupted between the pair and between fits of giggles they soon arrived back to their dorm.

Hermione flumped down on the lavish green sofa and was abruptly accompanied by Malfoy.

"Hey, you know what I think we make a pretty good team Granger" he chortled, the famous Malfoy smirk rising suddenly to his well formed lips.

Malfoy, was struck for a second by the girl in front of him; her sheer beauty, the way her body fit perfectly in those skinny jeans and her tight top, the soft waves of her long brown hair and the reflective sparkle of the midnight fire in her eyes was stunned into silence.

Hermione didn't notice Draco' slight lapse so proceeded in calling him a "tosser" and giggled leaning her head on the back of the sofa.

Without conscious recognition Draco leaned down towards her, his long silken hair brushed hers as he placed his head beside the girls.

She sighed in a contented way and turned her head towards him, "Malfoy," she questioned. "Why..."

As abruptly as she started, she stopped. Without to much haste she turned towards the natural beauty before her, turned her head towards his spectacular face and lent in towards his ear.

"Draco," she whispered. "We're being watched!"

* * *

**A.N: **Right there you go :) I hope you liked it!

Please. please R&R I'll love you for life ;)


End file.
